


Almost Girlfriend

by Mikeyshotdogs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking down the street and you could see girls everywhere searching for the guys from some band you had listened to once and then never heard again. You had never really bothered listening to them after that, they didn’t seem like something you’d really be into. They weren’t bad, they just weren’t your style You walked into your usual sushi place and smiled at the woman at the front, “hi, y/n, usual table?” You smiled and nodded, “same thing as every other Friday, thanks, why’s it so quiet today?” She seated you and set down edamame in front of you, “apparently those boys in that booth over there are famous and their security or something asked that we not let in any fans, but you’re a regular so that shouldn’t be a problem.” 

You shrugged and started looking over the happy hour menu, even though you knew you were just going to order the same as always. A few minutes passed by and your friend walked in and sat down at your usual booth. She looked around, “why’s it so dead in here?”

 You looked over at the four guys sipping their sodas, “5 Seconds of something is here so they’re being careful about who they let it in, they don’t want a riot.” 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a menu, “so, should I check off the usual?”

You got through your meal and when you were finished your friend had to get back to work so she left, but you still wanted fried ice cream so you waited for your dessert. When it came and you were about to shovel in a spoonful of ice cream someone walked up to the table, “your headphones dropped out of your bag earlier when you walked in, I thought you picked them up, but I guess not.”

You swiped them out of his hand and flashed him a quick smile, “thanks man, ‘ppreciate it.” 

He looked at you awkwardly and you noticed him, “sorry, did you need something else?”

He smiled and sat down across from you, “I’m Michael, I was going to say hi earlier, but I figured you probably wanted to be alone with your friend.”

You kept eating, “I’m y/n, nice to meet you Michael” you smirked, “so, you’re the reason my beautiful city is swarming with fanboys and girls.”

He laughed, “well, yeah, sorry about that, but I guess the four of us are kind of just used to it.”

You took another bite, “right…those guys.”

He smiled, “you know most people have brought up the band a lot more in conversations.”

You laughed quietly, “gonna be honest, I don’t know much about you guys, from what I understood from the past hour of screaming fans and you talking to me, you’re from 5 Seconds of something, there are four of you, and your name is Michael.”

He smiled, “that’s refreshing, well, since I can get to know you as just Michael and not Michael the band member, do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow?” 

You took the last bite of ice cream from your dish and smiled, “sounds good.”

Michael laughed, “feels good.”

You gave him a confused look, “what?”

He slid you his phone so you could put in your number, shook his head, and chuckled lightly, “I’ll explain in tomorrow at dinner.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

You decided not to google Michael after you met him, sure you could know every fact about him, but then what’s the point of going out on a date? You wanted to get to know him. You picked out a striped sweater dress that you only wore on important days.(it was your favorite, and you didn’t want it to wear out.) You started putting on your makeup, foundation, dramatic eye shadow,  lots of eyeliner, lipstick, blush, the whole nine yards, and then you stopped. Yeah, Michael was famous, but if you wanted to get to know the real him, he probably wanted to get to know the real you too. So you wiped off the makeup you had put on, and just put on your usual foundation, eyeliner, and lipstick. And then you cancelled your fancy dinner reservations, and decided to do something much more you.

You met Michael at a small pizzeria that an old family friend owned, they were never open on Saturday nights, so they let the two of you hang out in the restaurant that night. You had had a part time job there when you were younger so you knew how to make the pizzas and do everything. When you took him inside he smiled, “how did you know pizza was my favorite?” You smiled back at him and giggled, “oh come on, who doesn’t love pizza?” 

The two of you went to the back and rolled out the dough. The two of you decorated your pizzas and you both had the same dorky idea, to decorate the pizza as the other person. After you put them in the oven you sat down on the stools placed at the counter. And then you had a conversation, the one that “feels like it lasts forever.” He stared in your eyes and wanted nothing more than to know everything about you. “So, what do you like about this city?” Nobody ever asked you this, but you already knew your answer.

 You stared into his gorgeous green eyes and spoke with passion, “it’s a small city, so we don’t have a lot of problems around here, but we’re next to a big city, which is amazing.”

He placed his hand on yours, “oh yeah? Why’s that?”

You were about to answer but your phone went off, “oh, pizzas are done!” 

You pulled them out of the oven and set them down at a small booth for the two of you. You pulled out two bottles of special soda that you could only get at the small candy store downtown, “do you like orange soda?”

 Michael smiled and opened both bottles, “love it.”

 As the two of you ate he continued your conversation, “so you never told me why you think it’s so amazing to live here.”

 You took a gulp of soda and grinned, “well, it’s just that, if I want some time to just walk around and be by myself, I can sit at the park and just feel the breeze. But, if I want to be around people, and never have to know them, I can go to a concert downtown, or see one of the parades they have every other week, or go to the museum, I can just be another tourist, I can meet new people from all over, I can get to know them, and then I’ll never see them again. With all of the events, and concerts, and tourists, it’s like being in a new city every week, but it still feels like home. It’s unlike any other city.” 

Michael pondered this for a moment and then lightly chuckled, “that sounds amazing. I wish I could experience something like that.”

“But isn’t it amazing to travel? I mean, aren’t you enjoying touring?”

He shrugged and took a swig of orange soda, “I love performing, but I just miss home y’know? I miss having something that feels like home. Honestly, this has been one of the few times where I’ve felt comfortable, and happy, it feels kind of like home.”

You held his hand, “I’m glad you like it. That’s why I love this city, it feels like home to everyone, it doesn’t matter where you’re from, it somehow always feels like home.”

Michael gave you a look that could only be described as love, and he smiled, “you make it feel like home” and he leaned in and kissed you.

When the two of you finished eating and cleaned up, you walked out holding hands, “so what are the chances I can see you again tomorrow night, I would love to see more of your city.”

You kissed him again and smiled, “tomorrow at 6, I know a great karaoke place downtown.”

You waited until he drove off and then locked up and went to your car. Later that night you got a text from your best friend.

_Something you want to tell me y/n?_

You figured someone had told him about your date.

_You mean my date with a really sweet, cute, amazing guy?_

He texted you back quickly.

_I mean your date with a guy who has a girlfriend._

And then you got his picture message, it was a picture of you and Michael kissing outside the pizzeria, and next to it was another picture of him holding hands with a girl only days before, apparently they had been dating for a few months. You were angry, and hurt, you had told him so much about you. You checked every article you could find, hoping to find something that would tell you it wasn’t true, but it was. You forwarded the picture to Michael and said the only thing you could think of.

 _My city will NEVER be your home._  

 


	3. Chapter 3

Michael’s head was spinning, just a few seconds ago he had been asleep and dreaming about you and him doing bad karaoke later, and now there was all this drama. He didn’t know what to do, or how to explain all of this to you. He tried texting you, but you deleted every message before even reading them, you were determined to never speak to him again. When he called, you hung up on him immediately, it got to the point where you had your mom answer it, “my daughter would like to be alone, stop calling.” 

The guys tried coaching him on what to do, so next time he could get everything out before anyone could cut him off. But when he tried to call, it went straight to voicemail, you had shut off your phone. Michael sat in his hotel room ready to scream, what was he supposed to do? Then, he remembered you conversation from the previous day. 

He called a cab and asked them to take you to the closest park. You weren’t there. He went to the next one, and once again, you weren’t there. He must have gone to six parks before he finally went to a park that had very few people. There were a couple families sitting at tables, but that was really it. He saw you sitting next to a giant turtle statue by yourself and he walked over slowly. 

“Hey.”

You jumped to your feet and began to walk away, “Don’t talk to me!”

Michael grabbed your hand, but you pulled it away, turned around, and slapped him, “don’t touch me! If I don’t give you permission to touch me then don’t ever touch me!”

He was taken aback by your anger but nodded, “you’re right, I’m sorry, that was stupid. But please y/n, let me explain everything.”

You stood a few feet away from hi and crossed your arms, “you two minutes, speak quickly.”

He took a giant breath and started his story, “Yes, I was dating that girl three days ago, but we broke up because we realized neither of us had feelings for the other person anymore. We hadn’t released it to the press yet because we didn’t want the fans to get upset, but I don’t care if anyone knows at this point because I just want to be with you.”

You briefly smiled, and then it faded again, “so, it was a mutual breakup?”

Michael nodded and handed you his phone, “go ahead, call her, she’ll tell you everything I just said, I don’t care what it takes, I want you to know I’m serious.”

You dialed her and when she answered you were prepared with your questions.

“Hi, this is y/n, I’m sure you’ve seen the articles at this point.”

She spoke coldly, “Yes, I have, you’re the small city girl who my boyfriend is cheating on me with.”

The words were like a stab in the heart, Michael lied to you, again, “I beg your pardon?”

She snapped at you, “And you have the audacity to call me from his phone! What the fuck is your problem you- you-YOU SLUT!”

The phone fell from your hand and you went running back home, “I HATE YOU MICHAEL.”

Michael wanted to chase after you, but he didn’t even know what happened, as he picked up the phone he spoke slowly, “what did you say to her?”

The girl’s shrill voice rang through the phone’s speaker “your managers offered me more money if I agreed to stay with you, looks like I’ll be around for a while.”

Michael was furious, this publicity stunt girlfriend was starting to go to far, his voice turned angry and his went red, “YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND.”

The girl laughed, “well, that’s a shame, I’m already at the hotel, we have a date tonight.”


End file.
